


Cuddle Time

by SilverArson



Series: Green and Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Rainforest, gunderance, gunlance, lidge, pance, pidgance, plance, seasalt, this ship name is a beautiful mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverArson/pseuds/SilverArson
Summary: Lance misses home and can't sleep. He needs cuddles.





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is a blessing and there aren't enough fics for it so here I am

            Lance wandered into the green lion’s bay and felt his shoulders sag in relief when he saw Pidge typing away at her laptop. She looked up and the click of the keyboard stopped.

            “What are you doing up?” she asked, brow furrowing. She took in the gray blanket around his shoulders and the confusion on her face fell away.

            “I can’t sleep,” Lance confirmed as he came to a stop beside her.

            “Hunk has extra tea bags of his bedtime tea in the kitchen. That might help.”

            Lance grunted and looked at the laptop screen. Pidge frowned at this, but then she paused. “You miss your family.”

            Pidge and Lance were very different. She was a night owl and he was an early bird. He had a daily personal care routine and she never wore makeup or styled her hair. She loved all things tech and he could never get enough of sunsets over the ocean. He was an extrovert and she was an introvert. Pidge didn’t care what people thought of her and Lance was always eager to please and impress.

            But they had two major things in common. Both of them were the youngest siblings and both of them missed their families. A lot.

            Lance nodded and clenched his jaw to keep the sudden swell of emotion at bay. Pidge shifted on her feet before asking quietly, “What do you need?”

            “Cuddle time,” Lance mumbled.

            Defenders of the universe shouldn’t need cuddle time, but Lance wasn’t used to having his own room. At home, he’d shared a room with his brothers, and at the Garrison, he’d shared a room with Hunk. The Castle of Lions had too much space and not enough people.

            Lance had never felt so alone.

            “Okay. Let’s move to the lounge area,” Pidge said as she pulled cords out of her laptop and closed it.

            “Thanks, Pidge.”

            Pidge punched his arm lightly. “It’s weirding me out to see you so morose. I thought you had food poisoning or something and almost went to find Coran.”

            Lance smiled. “I probably am out of it. I actually checked your room first when I started looking for you.”

            Pidge grinned up at him. “It’s only midnight. I’m never there at midnight.”

            Lance rolled his eyes. “Night owl.”

            “Whatever, Sleeping Beauty.”

            Pidge plopped down on the couch and set her laptop to her left. Lance immediately took the spot on her right, curling up against her. Pidge left one arm around him and flipped open her laptop.

            “I’ve been studying the green lion’s functions,” Pidge said. “It’s been slow work because the programming and machinery are so advanced. It’s incredible stuff, honestly. I wish I could have met the people that built it and studied under them. Imagine all the advancements we could make on Earth with that level of understanding! We’d be better equipped to defend ourselves against hostile worlds and it might even encourage unity across countries. Technology is something everyone can benefit from and it is one of the constantly improving…”

            Lance let his eyes close and relaxed, focusing on her voice and her touch. Space suddenly felt a lot smaller and less lonely. He inhaled deeply and stayed still as Pidge spoke. The constant sound soothed the tense agitation in his chest and he realized just how much the silence of his room had irritated him. Home had _never_ been as quiet as the vacuum of space and he’d been used to falling asleep to the sound of someone else’s measured breathing.

            So he let Pidge ramble. The natural rise and fall of her voice as she went through lilting phrases and surges of excitement reminded him of the tides, and he let himself drift in the ebb and flow. The image of Varadero Beach, with its white sands and crystalline waters, filled his head and he tensed.

            “…because if I find a safer way to add boosters to the pods, it’ll help Coran out whenever he has side missions. Time is relevant, of course, but the faster he can get places and get back, the better off we’ll—Lance?”

            Lance finished shifting around—which was an ordeal, since he didn’t want to get choked by his blanket—and rested his head in Pidge’s lap.

            “You’ll fall asleep like that,” Pidge warned, but she didn’t push him off.

            “Just a few doboshes,” Lance mumbled.

            “All right.” Pidge pulled her hand off the keyboard and started running her fingers through his hair, letting her other hand rest on his shoulder. “Just a few doboshes. But I have some more things I want to get done before I go to sleep, so don’t pass out and make me sit here all night.”

            “Hey, Pidge?”

            “Yeah?”

            “What do you miss most about Earth?”

            Pidge’s fingers stopped working through his hair. “My mom and my dog, Bae Bae.”

            “Do you…do you think we’ll ever see Earth again?”

            “Yes.”

            Lance turned his head to look up at her, surprised by the confidence in her voice. “Really?”

            Pidge adjusted her glasses said, “I didn’t come this far to let a giant purple people-eater ruin my next family reunion.”

            Lance laughed.

            She started running her fingers through his hair again. “I’ll take you with me when I reunite my family. You can meet Bae Bae.”

            Lance let his cheek rest on her lap again, closed his eyes, and pulled his blanket tighter.

            “And we’ll go to the park. There’s usually a bunch of ducks there and we like to cut up grapes and feed them. Sometimes, though, the geese get a little aggressive. They’ve tackled Matt before, but he had been antagonizing them for at _least_ fifteen minutes. He screamed like a three-year-old and refused to go back to the park for over a year. I started learning the different duck species that came through and I bet I can still remember all…”

            Lance began drifting again, sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean of Pidge’s words. Her fingers rubbed rhythmically through his hair, massaging out the last bits of tension. The gravitational pull of exhaustion swelled and sleep finally engulfed him, pulling him into dreams that sounded like Pidge.       

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0BQ48)? :D Any donations are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write more.


End file.
